The Will of My Shinobi
by Kratos 57 naruto
Summary: Love breeds death for a variety of reasons: to protect, to save. This causes the cycle of hatred as we keep fighting without understanding each other. Love is truely a dangerous thing especially for the cursed few. Those who are called the shinobi
1. Chapter 1

**The Will of My Shinobi**

**New story here. For those of you still wait for rising of two heroes chapter 13 and starting over chapter 4, they are pending and will be release next week Friday. This fanfiction was inspired Night Raid Shinobi. I personally love the Akame Ga kill anime as it is deep and touches me. Not counting the killing though. Warning: This fanfiction will contain gore, violence and extreme language**

"**I eat"** powerful being that isn't human

"_**I eat"**_ thinking

"I want my ramen!" Character speaking

"_I need my ramen!" _Character thinking

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Naruto and Akame Ga Kill series**

**Chapter 1**

When one gains power, there is a great likely hood he will become corrupt. Evil people abuse their power have made it a living hell for the average person. In the Empire, it was just that. There existed evil, twisted and insane nobles who are extremely corrupt. As an assassin, it is one's duty to purge the world of these scum bugs and make it a safer place for innocents. Whether the world desires them, whether the world rejects them, they will move in the shadows in the name of justice to protect those who cannot protect themselves. They are night raid.

In the outskirts of the capital, a breeze blew through the trees of a tranquil forest, sending leaves into the air. The wind carried the leaves from the trees, sending them sailing through the air as if nothing could disturb. When breeze finally came to a stop, a lone leaf began descending, and moving around graciously as if it were dancing. It landed into the mouth of a young man, who laid on the forest floor covered in bruises, was seemingly unconscious and had torn clothes.

This young man, had a pair 3 whisker marks running parallel from each other on his cheeks. He had beautiful sun-kissed, platinum blonde hair.

His eyes suddenly snapped open and reached for his throat. _COUGH! COUGH! COUGH!_

The lone leaf was ejected like a rocket and stuck onto a near by tree. After shaking that off, his electric blue eyes began wandering around the forest, scanning his surroundings. He attempted to stand but fell back onto his knees. After a few minutes of struggling, he finally let his aching body rest on the grassy floor.

He sighed and began rubbing his temples in mild irritation, and grunted as a headache attacked him. When it subsided, he turned over to her left and stared at the dense forest ahead. "Where am I?" he whispered, looking straight ahead in confusion.

He then became still, and an orange circle with a dot in the centre appeared on his forehead, and two arrows coming from his ears both pointed the area between the nose and eyes. His eyes turned gold as he reached out to nature. His eyes widened, realizing he could not sense any of his comrades, friends and enemies.

"I see," he accepted as he stood up as the aching disappeared and some of his chakra was restored. He looked at the spot he was lying on and saw the grass had turned yellow and was withering causing him to raise an eyebrow.

"How long was I out?" he asked, hoping Kurama would answer him. He saw the space around him shifting and found himself in a giant sewer in front of a giant fox, with a humanoid appearance, burnt orange fur and had 9 long tails, each the length of his body.

"**It's been about a week,"** he said.

"This must be another one of Kaguya's dimensions"

"**It seems so, and this one seems to able to harbour life. Infact, I sense a lot of energy signatures 8 kilometres, north-west from your current position"** Kurama informed his jinchuuriki. Naruto gained, a slightly melancholic look as Kurama said "**Energy signatures"** not chakra.

It did take the blonde long to realize that his friends might have been killed by the rabbit goddess shortly after she sent him to this dimension. But then again, he had gifted Sasuke with some of his power along with the yang mark, granting him a chance against the Otsutsuki. Yeah, sure he still possessed his tailed beast chakra but he gifted Sasuke with a piece of his chakra which would activate as soon as he attempts to the **Catastrophic Planetary Devastation .**

This chakra had Naruto's will imprinted onto it, granting Sasuke the blonde's insight on situations and a full understanding of how chakra works.

Kurama leaned in, and gently pushed his newest friend with his snout. Naruto looked up to see a smiling Kurama."**I will be sleeping for a few months so you better not be too reckless. If you need to , feel free to just take my chakra**.". Naruto's lips twitched upwards and his hand slowly left his side . Kurama grinned and lowered his own fist, onto the much smaller human's fist. "Thanks for fighting along side me Kurama"

"**Don't …men.. tion.. it" **he said slowly as he collapsed onto his arms, asleep. Naruto raised his hand place it on the sleeping fox's snout. "Sleep well buddy". He began walking away, not noticing one of the fox's red eyes watching him as he left.

"_**This is finally your chance to live a proper life and maybe get into a relationship. Kid, make sure to have fun or I am gonna screw with you when I wake up"**_ he said as his heart beat finally decreased, ( doesn't make sense to me but if he has a stomach then he has a heart despite being a mass of chakra I suppose)

He disappeared from the spot below him and began moving through the trees at high speeds. He landed on each branch and lept to the other without breaking any of them or leaving a mark. He jumped onto a very tall tree and ran upwards before diving to the canopy below.

He pulled out two kunai and stabbed them into the bark of a tree before jumping to another one. He disappeared in a swirl of leaves and and appeared a few kilometers away. "_When did I become this fast?" _he questioned himself as he continued moving through the trees. "_Oh yeah, six paths. I am such an idiot ya know!"_

Naruto stopped moving and chuckled bitterly, saddened by Kurama sleeping and allowing himself to be caught in a teleportation jutsu like did. If only he was more careful and never kept getting up close and personal with Kaguya, he wouldn't be in this situation. He sighed and was about to move until he heard horses.

"Must be people" he said as he jumped out of the forest and saw an open road. Without second thought, he began walking towards the sound of clucking horse hooves , hoping to communicate with these people. Sticking his head slightly , he saw a caravan of two men, a horse and carriage. He felt a wash of relief come over him at the sight of people. Just he began approaching the men, the ground began shaking.

"_What is this strange presence,"_ he asked himself as he prepared himself. A creature burst out of the ground, blocking the path of the carriage. Naruto found himself taken back by the strange looking beast. "_I don't feel my connection to the toads, perhaps I should try to tame this one to be my summon"_ he thought as he began trying to formulate a taming seal.

"Earth…EARTH DRAGON!" shouted one of the men in panic. "I DIDN'T KNOW THEY CAME OUT IN HIGHWAYS LIKE THESE!"

"RUN!" cried out the other man as he sprinted away from the beast, leaving behind the carriage and horse. The other man joined him and they moved away from the scene while screaming for their lives. "Damnit, I don't have time to make a seal… Damn it.. " Naruto reached into his pouch for a kunai. "Good grief.. I should help them.." Naruto grinned as his eye gained a glint.

**Naruto Shippuden OST Legendary Uchiha**

"Saving people and getting myself known. Seems like I'll be able to do both!" stated a young brunette teen, pulling out his sword. He rushed into the battle bravely, and became fearlessly attacking the beast, managing to sever its limb.

The boy glided though the air. His reflection on Naruto's eyes wide in astonishment. "Never fucking mind! That is so cool ya know" he blurted out while observing his technique. The teen landed softly onto the earth and smirked .

"First class danger beast, Earth Dragon. Huh.. Nothing lacking of a proper opponent" he said arrogantly causing the blonde to raise his eye brow at him. The monster roared in rage as it glared it him. "Oh , I see you are mad, oh I am so scared" he mocked as he stood upright, wielding his sword. The dragon swang its claw at him. Naruto almost rushed in to help, but to his surprise and the other two's , he was able to dodge.

"It's over!" he shouted as he leapt at it. He quickly slashed it a number of times causing blood to gush from its slash wounds.

**Naruto OST The legendary Uchiha end**

"A-amazing!" said one of the men in shock. "THAT WAS AMAZING MY BOY!" he shouted. "YOU ACTUALLY DEFEATED A DANGER BEAST ON YOUR OWN!"

"_What a stupid name"_ Naruto thought with a sweat drop. "Heh" the teen grinned slightly. "Well obviously something as weak as that would be a piece of cake" he stated not noticing the beast rising behind him. The two men froze up and saw the beast raise one of its claws ready to end them. "Hey guys , what's… up…?" he said as he turned around slowly. The two mean yelled and began running away like they were earlier.

BOOM! SQUELCH! SPLAT!

The boy jumped to his right, avoiding the debris and the corpse. The two men stopped running, and came back as the dust cloud cleared. They saw a warrior in a tattered neon orange jumped suit with black stripes (you know what it looks like lol). He was standing tall on the beasts back, with his chest puffed out proudly. "You okay" he asked with a friendly smile. The brunet stared at the smashed area Naruto's foot went through, with skin, flesh and bone destroyed to a pulp. He couldn't help but admire the blonde.

Naruto leapt of its back, making his way to his fellow teenager. He extended his hand to help him up which he accepted. "Sorry about that, I guess I couldn't my strength that well ya know!" he grinned sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head.

"WOAH! THAT WAS EVEN MORE AMAZING!" cheered the other man as they both returned to the scene. Naruto chuckled as he began scratching his cheeks. "You defeated a first-class danger beast with a single kick!" he exclaimed in joy, happy that he was alive.

"But I had to weaken it!" the brunet exclaimed, annoyed that he wasn't getting any credit for fighting the beast. "He is correct, ya know" Naruto agreed, attempting to share the credit with the annoyed teen to avoid an argument.

"Well what are your names?" the men asked as they noticed the brunet's jealousy.

"The name's Tatsumi. You should remember it well as this is the name of the man who will gain fame at the capital" he introduced himself cockily. "_Moron,"_ he thought while the two men looked at him strangely.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki " he introduced himself humbly. "So kid, you are heading to the capital to become famous right?" the men changed the topic. They faced Tatsumi, interested in his ambition for fame.

"Yes, that is every country boy's dream," he said with a bright smile. Naruto smiled as well as he could relate, since he too strived to be a famous ninja and become Hokage. He found it admirable in a sense, but the men seemed to think other wise. They looked at each other and shook their heads in unison, causing the blonde to raise an eyebrow. Their faces became grim and they looked back at Tatsumi.

"Look, kid, the capital is the bright and go happy place you assume it to be." He started. "The capital is filled with monsters which are much worse than that monster over there," said the man with honesty in his voice. "_Corruption is everywhere I see"_ Naruto sighed as he continued to listen.

"I don't understand, how can danger beasts be at the capital?" asked a puzzled Tatsumi. "Not those monsters ye dummy ("HEY!") I mean those evil humans with twisted hearts" he informed.

"I see" Naruto said. " I have already travelled this far so I will not be turning back" Naruto continued with a small smile. "_I want to make a change after all"_

"I agree with Naruto here, we thank you for the warning but we can't turn back. I have a mission, to gather riches and finance my village to save it. I believe I will travel with him, right Naruto?" Tatsumi asked the blonde. Naruto merely nodded in agreement. Tatsumi sheathed his sword and began walking. Naruto slightly bowed and rushed after the brunet. "W-WAIT, WE NEED TO REWARD YOU FOR SAVING US!"

"…."

"…"

**The Will of My Shinobi**

After some time of travelling ,Naruto and Tatsumi finally arrived at the capital. Since he didn't know how to navigate around the new, place he would have to stick around Tatsumi. Naruto stared at the city, awestruck at its beauty and he was speechless. None of the buildings had a resemblance to those in his old village. Well his village before Nagato wrecked it.

"WOW! THE CAPITAL LOOKS AWESOME" Tatsumi shouted in excitement. While Tatsumi was looking around, Naruto's eyes landed on a suspicious looking person. She had a cloak over her head and she entered an alley. "_What is she up too?"_

He was tempted to follow, but decided not to because she wouldn't be a threat to him or the people near by. "What do you think Naruto!" Tatsumi asked, shaking him out of his thoughts. "Oh , uh it's awesome. Very different from my village" he responded quickly.

"Hey, I gotta go do some shopping" Naruto began. "I understand, I need to go to the barracks" Tatsumi smiled at his companion. "I will be seeing you later," Naruto said as they gave each other fists bumps before going their separate ways.

Naruto began hopping from building to building, searching for a clothing store. After finding the desired business he bought himself a plain white shirt, his black cloak from the village with his sleeves rolled up. He kept his combat sandals on though and had grey baggy pants.

Naruto sat down on nearby bench and looked at a wall and noticed some posters. They had random images of them with names. "Excuse me sir" Naruto stopped a random passer by. "Who are these people on this poster ?" he asked. The person's expression grew grim.

"They are a group of assassins terrorizing the capital. Just as the name suggests, they attack at darkness. Their targets are usually wealthy individuals in the capital." Explained the person. "I see, thank you sir" The passer by nodded and walked away.

Naruto stared at the board with the corner of his eye. "Assassins huh?"

His stomach growled loudly, scaring a few random people. Naruto chuckled and disappeared in a swirl of leaves baffling them even more.

**Later**

After finding a ramen shop, he blew the rest of his cash, buying 59 bowls worth of the stuff. Naruto, walked with a filled up belly and had a proud smile.

For some reason, Kurama felt like palming his face.

Naruto spotted a familiar figure balled up aside a building. Tatsumi was muttering and mumbling under his breath, spewing out curses. "Tatsumi?" he called out. The brunet raised his head and saw the blonde. "What are you doing here?" he asked with curiosity evident in his voice.

"Oh, it's you" Tatsumi replied in a dead tone, causing the blonde to raise an eye brow. He sat down beside him. "What happened to your cash?"

He hung his head in shame, after having all that money he lost it all stupidly. He mumbled incoherently, feeling like an idiot. Naruto strained his ears, attempting to understand him.

"Please repeat, but louder"

Tatsumi inhaled before he yelled "I WAS SCAMMED BY A GIRL WITH BIG BOOBS!"

"…."

"…"

Naruto looked at him with wide eyes. "_I knew he was stupid, but not to this extent"_ he thought in shock. Tatsumi was blushing in embarrassment and was fuming. "Well why are you here?" he asked. Naruto chuckled nervously and began rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment as well.

"I used up my money on ramen" he responded with a nervous chuckle.

"….'

"…"

"…."

"you are such an idiot"

"Oi, I don't wanna hear that from a guy who got scammed by a girl with big boobs"

"Shut up" Tatsumi began sulking. There was silence.

"So… how did you get scammed?"

Tatsumi sighed and held the bridge of his nose. "I was kicked out of the barracks then big boob onee-sama (Naruto snickered). She told me she would get me into the army and I gave her all my money and I waited for awhile at the bar" he explained.

Naruto began laughing at him. "shut up! Mr I spend all my money on ramen!" he exclaimed. Naruto's laughter died down. "sorry, sorry".

CLONK! CLONK!

A carriage was moving down the street the two teens sat at. A blonde lady spotted the two from within it. "Stop!" she ordered. And so the guards complied and made the horses stop. "Do these people not have a place to stay…? How unfortunate.."

"Again my lady!?" exclaimed the guard while looking at the two chatting.

"I can't help it, it's my nature" she responded with a small smile as she was aided off the carriage… As soon as she was off, she rushed to the two. Her guards looked at one another unable to deny her orders.

While Naruto was talking to Tatsumi, he felt a presence approaching ."mm?" he turned and saw a well-dressed girl, making it quite obvious she was from a wealthy family. She had a pure face and a welcoming smile.

She approached the duo and asked, "Did you two come from the country side?"

"Huh…Yeah " answered Tatsumi looking up at the blonde lady while Naruto observed her and slightly narrowed his eyes. "_Something is off here,"_ he thought as his shinobi intuition came into play. "If you don't have a place to stay, you are welcome to come to my house" she invited politely still smiling purely. "_We will need to trace this back to the root, accepting would be the best option"._

Tatsumi's expression changed, he'd been fooled once and was now weary of the capital's citizens. He faced Naruto who gave him a fake and convincing smiling while nodding. "We don't have any money" Tatsumi tested.

"You wouldn't be sleeping here if you did" she responded, causing the brunette to lower his guard. Naruto wasn't having any of it and just continued to observe her. She leaned closer to Naruto. "What do you want to do" she asked the quiet blonde. Naruto smiled a bit, "I will gladly take your offer my lady" he responded.

"Then it's settled," she said in an excited voice.

**By Will of My Shinobi**

They arrived at Aria's home. It was a large, luxurious mansion. Tatsumi was immediately blown off his feet by its sheer beauty, yet Naruto didn't seem to care. He was more intent on analyzing the surrounding area. As soon as he set his foot out of the carriage, he was struck by an unbearable ,foul energy. He kept his composure even though he felt like puking.

"Is something the matter?" Aria asked. "YOUR HOME IS HUGE DATTEBAYO!" he yelled playing dumb. She giggled and ushered them to the entrance. "Indeed it is but it does not compare to the imperial palace . Now then please do coming in" she guided her guests in.

"WHOAAA…!?" shouted Tatsumi as he stepped into the beautiful mansion. He was astounded by the expensive ornaments of the house.

"Ahh, looks like Aria brought new guests again," said a grown man who sat by the fireplace looking over his shoulder to his daughter's guests.

"What a habit" spoke the mistress of the house. "I wonder how many it makes now," she said.

"_So they lure people then. I need to find more evidence before doing anything"_

Naruto stood beside Tatsumi looking around the place discreetly and saw how heavily guarded they were.

"Make yourselves at home," said Aria as she put her hands together while glancing at Naruto. "_That boy seems to be weary. Perhaps I should take him first"_ she thought.S he sent a discreet look to one of the guards who nodded and went to the kitchen. "Thank for letting us stay here" Naruto bowed, Tatsumi did the same. "Yes, we appreciate your kind gesture".

The man laughed. "Have a seat young men, and tell us about yourselves"

Naruto sat next to Aria, which caused them to stare at each other. She quickly looked away with a tint of pink on her cheeks. "_?"_

Naruto turned to Aria's parents. "Well, I am from a hidden village in the outskirts of the empire where I was trained as a shinobi". The man, just like his daughter seemed intrigued by him so they listened closely.

"You look quite strong," said the man.

"Yes, he is. He smashed an Earth dragon's with one kick " Tatsumi revealed causing the blonde to twitch. The family looked shocked by his statement and so did the guards. "Meh, I got lucky" he said nonchalantly.

After getting over his shock, the man turned to Tatsumi "and what about you son?"

"My name is Tatsumi, and I came to this city to make a name for myself and to save my village" he explained. "What a wonderful dream.." he started. " but you know that.." he paused rubbing his chin "it may be peaceful inside the capital .. but this country is surrounded by 3 sides by different races. You could be brought to the borders to fight them" he said.

Tatsumi smiled. "Yes and I am fully prepared for that"

"Did you come from your village alone Tatsumi?" Aria asked.

"No , I came with 3 people actually…" he spoke as he thought about his companions. He began to tell them his story. Hearing this Naruto started feeling nostalgia and smiled a bit. "_I hope you are all well my friends"_

"I see" Aria's dad slammed his fist onto the table. "I will recommend you to an acquaintance of mine in the military, those two can join you as well" he stated. "Thank you so much!" Tatsumi felt his hopes go up.

"My intuition is good ,you know. I think you'll see them both before long" said Aria kindly. But Naruto stared at her feeling that her words had another meaning. "That'd be great" Tatsumi said with a small smile"

After the talk, the two were granted two separate rooms. Naruto had been given snacks which he took and was not affected (Much to Aria's shock)

He reached for the door handle and paused. His mind was full of contradicting thoughts. He wanted find that source of despair and pain immediately "I'll solve and ill find the source of all that pain after I rest" he muttered, still feeling sick from the foul energy.

**In The Hallway**

"Have they fallen asleep?"asked a familiar female voice. "Yes lady Aria" answered a man "Good , I will be going out" she said . "My lady isn't it too late to be-"

"I am going out! I have stressed too much today. I have a special gift for Tatsumi!" she said darkly as she walked out. "What about the blonde?" the guard asked.

She grinned darkly. "Oh I have something special planned for him" she responded.

Aria made it to a shed. She walked up to the entrance looking around before entering. Once she secured no one was near, she opened the door slightly and hurried in. "Today, I am in a good mood. I've brought two new guests with me" said Aria as she looked at the various tools spread on the table. She tapped her fingers on the table on the table ,humming cheerfully. "Now what shall I do with you today?"

"LEAVE SAYO ALONE YOU H #$qe# Bi #$#itghC" shouted a boy from a nearby cell. He seemed ill and his body was terribly marked and bruised and yet he thrashed against his cage like a wild beast.

"SHUT UP YOU TRASH!" she shrieked. She then grinned and pulled a lever and the girl got hoisted into the air. She reached for a saw tool. "STOP! DON'T YOU FUCKING DO THIS YOU BITCH! ILL FUCKING KILL YOU!" He roared in desperation as he kept thrashing against his cage.

The shed was filled with screams. The nights were dominated by snores and screams

**The Next Day**

It was daytime, back in the market district of the Capital, escorting Aria as she did her daily shopping. Naruto and Tatsumi were carrying her stuff along with some guards.

Stacks upon stacks of boxes were held in each of the body guard's hands, Tatsumi struggling to balance them, while Naruto seemingly walked around with ease.

"We're going to that shop next!" Aria shouted as her eyes were filled with stars, pointing to with stars, pointing to where she wanted to go next, her guards struggling to keep up with her.

Gauri sighed, "Her shopping's amazing, isn't it? The amount is getting ridiculous"

'Anyways look up'

Tatsumi and Naruto both lifted their heads, and their sight was filled with the visage of a humongous palace. "So that's the palace" Naruto mused.

"So that is the palace, where the emperor conducts his business " shouted Tatsumi, in shock as he was close to the royal palace.

The guard leaned in and whispered to the youths, "It's a little different… There IS an Emperor, but he is only a child.. The one that controls everything from the shadows is-" his expression darkened "The prime minister. He is the one rotting this country from the inside"

Tatsumi's fist tightened, "then the heavy taxes my village is suffering from are.."

Gauri continued, "It's the way the people of the Capital think," he pointed behind him, "There are people like that as well".

Naruto walked up to the wall, seemingly transfixed by a particular sight, the picture was of a girl with an emotionless face with black hair and had red eyes. "_Hmm , it seems like the Uchiha are everywhere"_ Naruto concluded . "So these night raid guys"

Gauri began to sweat at just the thought of the assassination crew. He then pointed at a huge box Aria bought, filled with God knows what.

Naruto then picked up the box and walked away easily causing everyone to sweat drop. "Just how strong is this guy" Tatsumi whispered.

**The Will of My Shinobi**

A woman was talking to a journal in the cold and silent night.

SWHING!

She was sliced in half, and all her organs were visible as they splattered on the floor.

"I'm sorry"

**The Will of My Shinobi**

Naruto's eyes snapped open at a familiar feeling. Naruto quickly rushed for his kunai pouch and strapped it onto his left leg.

He kicked the door open and looked to his left and saw Tatsumi, who was also woken up.

With a silent nod, they both rushed to the source of murderous intent and saw five people standing on wires through a stained glass window. "NIGHT RAID" Tatsumi cried out in panic. "_So they have finally come for Aria and her family. Let us see what these people are really like"_

Naruto looked to the guards in the courtyard, seeing them fill out and begin to get into various fighting stances, "I hope they can stop this" Naruto said as he reached for one of his kunai just in case.

"Eliminate"

And one by one, the guards began dropping like flies. He saw the girl from the poster and noticed her katana. "That sword is infused with a deadly poison. I might get into shit if I get cut by that"".

They saw Gauri die, the only words that were heard were "Rotten "

One attempted to flee from the assassin and Naruto actually made an attempt to help. His brains were blown off by a laser. "_Why are they killing so many people"_ Naruto narrowed his eyes. "Let's go save Aria-san" Tatsumi said causing the blonde to nod in agreement. "_When you hurt someone, someone will always come back to hurt you"_ he thought. The ran into the forest and began searching for any sign of Aria, before he caught sight of a building in the middle of a clearing, Aria and the remaining guards with her.

"We found you!"

"Naruto! Tatsumi!" she shouted in relief.

"You came just in time! We'll run to the warehouse and you can stall till reinforcements arrive!" yelled the guards. Naruto raised an eye brow but did not speak. They then heard footsteps and turned to see a beautiful girl with black hair, red eyes, had gloves and was wearing a sailor uniform (right?).

**Naruto Shippuden OST Emergence of Talents**

Tatsumi drew his sword and prepared for battle as she charged at them.

"Not a target" she began dodging bullets as she charged at the guard. "Target" she raised her sword to kill him.

"Eliminate"

CLANG!

"Now, now" Naruto crooned as he stopped the sword with a single kunai causing the guard to sigh in relief. She narrowed her eyes. "Naruto, be careful!" yelled Tatsumi.

Naruto ducked his head, making sure not to get nicked by the sword, remembering the effects on the guards. He then kicked her away, sending her 6 meters away.

They stood there, apart from each other, red meeting blue and once more the charged at each other.

Naruto blocked an overhead strike, before spinning while slashing at his opponent, who also blocked him. He didn't want to kill her, just disarm her and she wanted to kill him.

He needed to be extra careful not to get cut. He went for the thrust, slash, block, dodge and so the battle's quickness went on,

He went for a slash and she would either block or parry. He did the same when she attempted to do the same.

It was as if they were performing some kind of dance, as sparks flew into the air and the beautiful moonlight illuminated and reflected off their weapons. The locked blades with great intensity and focus as one mistake could get either one killed. She whirled around, as he passed her, and once again they came face to face.

Naruto crouched and did a spin kick, forcing her to duck. She slashed at his legs and he back flipped away.

She charged at him once more and raised her sword. Naruto leaned to his left and grabbed her wrist before driving an elbow into her gut. She spat out blood and she was went flying, dropping her katana onto the floor courtesy of Naruto's kick.

**End music**

A blonde haired girl appeared, and she picked up the rred-eyedgirl. She was busty and long blonde, spikey hair and had cat ears on top of her head. Tatsumi pointed at her in shock "You are the boobs who jacked my money" causing Naruto and Aria to sweat drop.

She winked at him, "Yep , I am the beautiful onee-sama from that time! How have you been?"

Tatsumi began crying, "It has been awful! I hate it! I had no money : I had to carry a ton of bags. I wanted chocolate chip but all the fucking had was peanut butter. It sucked!"

Their sweat drops grew larger.

Her face then got serious, "You think we are after an innocent girl right? She moved closer to the locked door on the warehouse. Naruto flinched and shivered as that corrupt feeling was very strong here.

She kicked the door, sending it flying off its hinges, revealing what had been inside the unassuming shed.

It was a house of horrors.

Decaying bodies lined the floor, people in torture devices had died in great pain and some were not fed and died from starvation. Many bodies were all mutilated in their own unique ways and it was disgusting.

Naruto's hair over shadowed his eyes. "How could you?" he whispered in a silent rage. Aria looked horrified. "N-naruto-san , Tatsumi it isn't what it looks like" she screamed.

Tatsumi looked as if something crawled up his butt and died. He stumbled into the entrance in a pathetic manner. His eyes were drawn to a girl tied to the ceiling with her body full of cuts, burns and bruises. One of her legs was missing, and the wound had been burnt shut, ensuring she wouldn't die from blood loss.

"What the fuck is wrong with you!" Crimson energy with a foul presence flew out of Naruto. Every one stopped and stared at him in horror. Naruto slowly stood up and began striding to the blonde girl slowly. She fell onto her butt and was shivering as she tried to get away from the monster approaching her. Her final guard raised his gun to shoot at Naruto.

SHWING!  
He head fell onto the floor as Tatsumi's blade was dripping with blood. "N-naruto , you gotta believe me!" She said in desperation.

His cold, crimson blood red eyes with slits stared back at her hair. He looked at her with disdain and disgust. "WHAT …. HAVE … YOU … DONE?" he repeated, emphasizing each word he said. She became silent ,petrified by fear.

"IEYASU!"

Inside the torture chamber, you could see an almost naked Ieyasu, covered in red and purple splotches all over his body, "That girl invited me and Sayo here, the food ws drugged… S-S-SHE TORTURED SAYO TO DEATH!" he cried.

Despite staring at death in the face, she began shaking, "What is so wrong?!"

Her pretty looks were replaced by that of a monster. "**YOU WERE JUST USELESS HICKS FROM THE COUNTRY, RIGHT? THE SAME AS CATTLE! I SHOULD BE ABLE TO TREAT YOU LIKE I WANT"**

Her eye became slanted, and her face gained a sick and twisted look. "**BESIDES, THAT BITCH HAD DARED TO HAVE BETTER HAIR THAN MINE. I HURT HER GRACEFULLY SO SHE SHOULD BE GREATFUL TO ME!"**

Naruto's eyes softened and his dark miasma disappeared. "Aria, you are wrong. It is the duty of us strong and privelage to protect the weak and assist them What you did is unforgivable"

"AHHHHHHH!" She closed her eyes accepted her death.

Blood flew into the air, but it was not hers. Everyone's eyes widened. Naruto had jumped in front of Aria. "Naruto!" yelled a horrified Tatsumi. Naruto ignored him and smiled a bit at Aria, "I hate you right now, but I am willing to give you a second chance to atone for your sins". The girl was still shivering and was afraid to utter a word.

"NARUTO WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING, WE HAVE TO KILL HER" Tatsumi roared as he attempted to get past the injured blonde. "I will be seeing you all later", Naruto said, as he and the noble disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

"GODDAMNIT! " Tatsumi cried as he began smashing his fists into the ground.

Unknown to them, a shadow clone was watching. "_Aria will never be redeemed and Tatsumi will seek her out to kill her .W hat he did was a justified act of rage but yet isn't this what continues this cycle of hatred? He loved his friends deeply and saw one of his friends dead and watched as the other die as well. If I were not here, he would have gotten vengeance and would have slain the one responsible."_

The clone watched as Tatsumi was dragged away by the cat girl.

"_Aria merely did what she thought was right and then killed Sayo in a fit of jealousy. I see now that humans will always fight over the simplest of things and wage war with each other. Love breeds death, death breeds sorrow, which births hate, which creates violence, which later bread vengeance, then it brings forth death them repeats. I swear by my name, that I will allow this world to have the opportunity to peace for that that is my will!"_

He disappeared in a puff of smoke.

**END**

**What did you think? Go ahead and ask any question in the comment section**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Wh-where am I?" the girl asked as she laid under the morning sky. The darkness of the night was slowly being replaced by the vibrant orange light of the rising sun. The clouds suspended on the skies looked like the soft feathers of a free bird.

The girl stood up and noticed she was standing in a clearing in the forest near a stream.

"Oh Aria-san, you woke up" Naruto smiled. She flinched and looked away, trying to avoid eye contact. "Now " he turned serious and stared at her causing to shiver. "Look at me" he demanded with a dark tone. She refused to comply and continued to stare at the dirt beneath her. She was afraid of this man, no this monster.

All she had was gone: her parents, riches, slaves and guards. Everything was taken away from her and for what? Torturing a few cows who had dared to be better than her? Nonetheless, this was all irrelevant as she only had one obstacle until she escaped. It was the blonde sitting there in front of her, giving a glare that could burn holes into her body.

Naruto reached out for her chin. "DON'T YOU FUCKING TOUCH ME YOU MONSTER!" she shrieked as she backed away slowly as if he were an animal. Naruto's frown deepened but he continued to approach her despite her desperate attempts to get him to leave her alone. She then was back up to a tree, and she watched as Naruto slowly approached her.

CHOMP!CRACK!

The tree she was against was bitten in half by a giant black wolf. "Hh-huh!?" she stattered as she found herself in a princess carry. "You owe me two, I saved your life twice, " he said, his eyes not leaving the growling monster in front of him. A horrified look appeared on her face and she pushed her face into his chest.

POOF!

"Guard her"

"Right" the clone nodded as she took the girl from the original. "_Hh-how did he do that? is this one imperial arms I have heard about?" _she looked awestruck and watched as Naruto slowly approached the beast.

**Naruto OST Madara's Theme**

It was a giant wolf with jet black fur and had blue streaks on it. Its teeth were quite sharp and jugged, making it look like a monster that came out of a horror movie. It had 3 eyes, all of red and one was on its forehead and the eyelids were split vertically on the third eye. It was 3 meters tall.

"Now then, let us see what you got danger beast," Naruto said with a hint of excitement in his voice. As if understanding him, it melted into the shadow of a nearby tree. "Huh?" he tilted his head in confusion.

He jumped onto a nearby tree, dodging a sword protruding from another shadow. "_It can make shadow swords... That is so cool! I gotta capture this beast"_. "Naruto you fool, that is the Inugami danger beast and it has the ability to manipulate shadows! Stay in the light!" Aria's voice echoed.

"I see" He backflipped, dodging another sword. He pulled out a kunai and deflected multiple sharp projectiles being shot from the shadows. Naruto weaved a few hand signs. "**Fire Style: Demon Lantern"**

Red fiery orbs flew out of Naruto's body and illuminated that part of the forest.

"GROWLLLL!"

Naruto turned to his left. "Oh there you are, I was just thinking about-"

WHAM!

He was sent crashing through the trees. He spat out some leaves and coughed. He then noticed the state his new shirt was in. "Aww man, I just got this" he whined, jumping away evading another blade.

He then moved his kunai to black a large, clawed paw coming from his shadow. "Oh, my shadow too" he muttered blankly. He grabbed it and yanked the giant wolf out and punched it sending it through a few trees. It got and stared at him as if analyzing what he would do next. "I see, so you are intelligent as well huh?".

Instead of answering, it turned into a black bullet and attempted to plunge into him. Simultaneously distorted blades sprouted up, attempting to skewer the blonde but he was having none of it. Naruto disappeared from the spot his standing on and landed an uppercut on it. He then jumped into the air and landed a follow up with a round house.

The wolf yelped as it sailed through the air. "**Giant Rasengan"** a basketball sized ball of blue energy slammed onto its side causing it to howl in pain. Suddenly the ground, the trees started becoming darker and darker, until nothing could be seen.

The Inugami's third eye glowed ominously as it became one with the shadows. Naruto whistled, impressed by the power. "Not bad, almost the whole forest is covered in darkness," he said in a happy tone.

He looked over to his clone and saw it floating with Aria still in its arms. She looked content as she felt safer off the ground.

Thousands of swords sprouted from the forest floor. "Shit…"

Clang! Clang! Shing!

Sparks flew out of his Kunai met some swords. He leapt over a sword, before catching one and throwing it to the side. He backflipped at incredible speeds evading even more blades. He jerked his body to the right dodging even more. He turned abruptly and made some hand signs "**Earth Style: Iron Spear!"**

His skin became grey as it became an impervious armour. At this point, the swords kept breaking, reforming then breaking again as they made contact with him. "_I need to find it" _He reached into his negative sensing power.

"_There!"_

A great screeching sound was heard throughout the forest. "**Wind Style: Mini Rasenshuriken!"**

A dome of blue energy appeared on the centre of what was supposed to be the clearing. As soon as it dissipated, the darkness followed revealing the wolf. Naruto pulled out a tanto and some ink and approached the injured monster.

It did not resist anymore, knowing its fate is sealed. "**Uzumaki Style: Evil Banishing Seal!"**.

And it was sucked into the tanto. The seal glowed bright red before it lost colour and blended with the silver colour that was the tanto.

The clone disappeared after lowering the girl to the ground. "Come here" he called. She did as she was told and approaching him with caution. "Do you realize how much pain you have caused?" he asked. "Shut up. They deserved it" she whispered as tears began falling from her eyes. "Why did you do it?" he asked, as he faces got closer to her hers.

She was silent. Naruto watched her closely, ignoring her tears. "My parents were wealthy and taught me that if I am rich I am better than the poor" she whispered as more tears fell on the ground. "WHAT GIVES YOU SHITTY PIECES OF .. OF… SHIT THE RIGHT TO DO THIS ME!" she suddenly shouted, then broke down.

Naruto sighed and looked up to the sky and kept silent. "Just kill me" she whispered as she stared the ground. "No, because I saved you twice, I have the right to do as I wish with you," he said neutrally. "What you will torture me as well!? Use my body to satisfy your lustful urges!?" she began screaming.

"No" he responded. "You know, this is your only chance to repent right?"

She glared at him. "I DID NOTHING WRONG!".

Naruto sighed in exasperation and palmed his face. "What goes around comes around. What you do to others might be done to you. The fact that you were almost killed yesterday proves it. You killed hundreds of people and the night raid came for you to do the same. It is a mystery that you were not tortured" he said as he eyes landed on her.

"You breathing right now is the result of my mercy. So you will shut up and do as you are told" he said darkly. Their eyes met, a pair of cold calculating eyes and another pair of blue tearful eyes. "When you kill someone, their friend's love for them causes them rage and despair. ". She recalled what happened when Tatsumi saw his friends in the state they were in.

"This then causes them to seek vengeance and they kill you which causes your loved ones to do the same, forming an endless cycle of hatred" he explained. "A cycle.. of .. hatred?" she tested the words.

"Yes, a cycle of hatred" he responded, "Humans no matter how small the reason fight each other without ever attempting to understand one's reason for doing something and blindly attack each other." He continued. She stopped crying and looked at him.

He offered his hand to her which she took immediately. "I saved you because I saw that you have the potential to make a difference with. You are young so you will have time" he spoke in a tone full of confidence. He began channelling his chakra.

She saw images of him suffering but somehow staying happy. She also began feeling all the pain he felt when he was tortured by the villagers. He made her feel all the emotions of the deceased people in that shed she had.

"I .. caused this horrible feeling," she asked in horror. "Yes, " he responded, "What you did was unforgivable but you could at least try making other people's lives better" he continued, with a small smile as she had a look of realization.

"But the empire and Night raid will come after me," she said as if she lost all hope. "No one will touch my maid and disciple," he said. "Maid!?" she yelled in horror. He nodded, "someone has to make my ramen, wash my clothes and prepare my bed after all," he said nonchalantly.

She gained the look of someone who was depressed. She began sulking. "So do you accept?" he asked.

She nodded meekly. "But we won't survive them so you better enjoy yourself while this lasts m-m-m-" she spat on the ground and glared at him. Naruto smiled brightly and gestured for her to continue the last word. "Master," she said in disgust.

"Now, now Aria-chan" he crooned as he stroked her hair. "You not need to worry about them. Your master here-" he puffed his chest and he got a glare in response. "-has a forbidden power that can either bring the world to its knees or utterly destroy it, leaving nothing but dust particles in space. So you need not to worry about them" he said.

"I see" she sighed and stood up. "how will you connect everyone's hearts then?"

Naruto smiled. "I will make myself immortal and have everyone ran their emotions through me so that I send to them to everyone else. And answer their prayer if I need too through a technique created by my ancestor. It is called Ninshuu. You and I connected now and you feel everything I feel" he said.

"_He is right,"_ she thought as she was bombarded with feelings of happiness, joy and a bit disappointment.

**Later**

A young man with shoulder-length green hair that covered his left eye, green eyes and red goggles on his head. He wore a long green jacket with a fur-trimmed hood over a white and red ringer shirt and blue jeans with brown shoes ran into the main corridor of the night raid hideout.

"What is wrong Lubbock?" asked a silver-haired woman who was sitting on a chair and had a mechanical right arm.

"Some tripped one of my wires" he stated.

"Get the others" she ordered.

**With the blondes**

"Got him" Naruto called out. "Very impressive" Aria stated blankly as she watched Naruto wrestle a bear. "Tell me why you are wrestling bear again?" she asked with a neutral tone.

"We are going to eat him" he responded with a wide grin as he punched the bear in the face. It roared, then started running around in circles attempting to smash the human on its back. "Now, now Kuma-kun I have been dying to taste what bear ramen tastes like" he drooled as he got a disturbing expression on his face and stars replaced his eyes.

The bear shivered and began panicking. "Bear ramen, bear ramen" he chanted as his arms wrapped around its next and squeezed. It tried to claw his hands off but to no avail. But luckily for it...

CLING!

"W-what? how did he do that?" she spoke with shock ridding her voice

Naruto was in front of Aria. "W-w-what was that?" she asked nervously, watching the bear run for its life. "A bullet" he responded.

"Go hide, if they find you I will appear by your side" he ordered as he got into a stance. She nodded and ran into the forest, following the direction of the bear. "I know you are there, you may come out now" he called. Naruto faced Myne's direction with a smile and thumbs. "You almost had me there, great job!" he called out.

He jumped over some large scissors and kicked a purple haired woman away. He leaned to the side, avoiding a familiar Katana.

"**INCURSIO!"**

Naruto caught an armored man's fist with ease and sent him flying to a near by tree. He then found himself in a field of wires. "_Ah, the good old days"_ he recalled with a smile, remembering all the times, he pulled pranks with ninja wire. "_But sadly for you, I mastered wind style," _he thought.

"**Wind Style"**

All the wires were cut and he cartwheeled to the side avoiding a blast of energy. A familiar blonde rushed at him. She sent jabs at him and he effortless dodged and parried. She grappled him and attempted to throw him to the distance.

He grabbed her by the wrist and turned his body to land on hers, forcing a piggyback.

"It has been awhile one-chan" he said with a small smile. "Yes it has been a long 12 hours" she responded with a smile. "So whatcha doing here?" she asked. He jumped off her back in time to over being sliced in half by some giant scissors.

"Oh ya know, hunting a bear. That stupid thing made us run for like 30 kilometres" he responded with a shrug. "You know this person Leone," said the purple haired woman in a Qipao dress. "Yup, he is the one who made us fail the mission" she responded.

Naruto turned, backflipped and hopped around at high speed evading a bunch of energy shots. "Will you stop trying to-"

He ducked under a sword.

"-kill me?" he pleaded. The purple haired woman stood up and glared it. "Sheele, be careful! That boy was able to overpower Akame without trying to kill her." Yelled the girl with large breasts. "I will Leone" Sheele responded.

She turned to Naruto. "I will not allow you to hurt us you bastard! We will kill you and that monster you are protecting". With that she charged at him, swinging at his midsection. Naruto felt another presence behind. He pulled out another kunai.

CLANG! CLANG!

He blocked two jabs from a spear. He rolled away just in time to avoid Sheele's scissors. The armoured man charged once more and thrust his spear at Naruto. He jumped and landed on its tip. "_W-W-WHAT?" _thought the armoured man. Naruto then proceeded to kick the living hell out of him before, hitting him with a chakra enhanced punch. "_That armour is really durable and the user is quite fast too" he observed. From the corner of his eye, he saw purple._

He caught Sheele's wrist and slammed his foot into Akame's gut before punching Sheele. Leone attempted to drop kick him. He shifted to his left and sent drove his knee into her exposed belly.

GAH! She spat out blood. He sent her into a nearby tree with a palm strike.

"NARUTO!"

He sighed in annoyance and caught Tatsumi's wrist. "Sup" he smiled. Tatsumi looked crazed and was thirsting for blood. "Where is she!" he asked.

"Over there" Naruto pointed behind a bush which shook a bit. "Now, now Tatsumi, I am your opponent." He said with a smile. "Eliminate"

He was nicked. Naruto grunted in pain as black kanjis for death crawled up his skin. Mine smiled in triumph, Sheele sighed in relief and Tatsumi grinned darkly. "We won! Let's go find that bitch" Tatsumi said. He rushed towards the bush with his sword drawn. "_is this the end? If it is, then Naruto lied to me"_

CLANG!

Naruto was once again in his way. "You should be dead!" Tatsumi roared. The orange pigments on his skin were slowly fading away. "That is what they all say" he responded neutrally. Myne, Sheele, Tatsumi, Lubbock, the armoured man and Akame especially Akame stared in shock. Naruto's mouth twitches upwards, "Not bad. That poison isn't strong enough to kill me though" he chuckled.

"How are you alive," she asked shakingly. He merely shrugs. "Hey Tatsumi"

"W-w-w-what is it?" he responded with a shaking tone. He was so blinded by his rage that he forgot they were fighting a man who killed an earth dragon with a single casual kick. He was playing with them and he knew it.

Naruto steps back and pulls out the tanto from his pouch. "I call it Canis Lykaon" Naruto said as Tatsumi grasped it. The sword was absorbed into his body and he roared in pain. "TATSUMI!" His teammates roared.

They all charged at him in panic and he jumped over them and landed where they were standing earlier. "This should even things out," Naruto said with a smirk. Tatsumi rose as wisps of black energy were flowing out of his body. A small black puppy with a sword coming from its jumped out of his shadow.

They stared in shock. "_A biological teigu?" _thought Akame. Naruto threw a hail of kunai and shuriken at them.

Akame and Sheele began deflecting the projectiles. Tatsumi looked at the puppy which seemed to be awaiting his orders. "Get him," he said.

The puppy melted into his shadow and came out of Naruto and attempted to bite him. He leened to the sides as he was relentlessly attacked. Akame joined in and began slashing at Naruto.

He laughed in joy. "Yes, that is how I love it"

He weaved two hand signs. "**Wind Style: Breakthrough" **

They were sent flying back. Myne began shooting at him as the armoured man disappeared. She stopped shooting and watched as Leone engaged his in hand to combat. Naruto jumped back to avoid the scissors, and kick her back, again.

Akame got to her knee and nicked herself. The puppy transformed into a sword and thrust itself at Naruto. He caught it and threw it to a tree. "_What is Akame-san doing, and where is that armoured guy?"_

He jumped over a spear. "Oh there you are," he said neutrally.

He leaned back, a katana missing his hair by millimeter ."Oh now, you look scary" he said as he leaned to the side, back and to the right. Akame's eyes had become blood red and she got orange marking on her skin. Her scelera became black giving her a giest like appearance."Eliminate" she said as thrust her katana.

Naruto grabbed it, causing him to bleed and punched her in the face.

"That's enough" called an unfamiliar voice. Everyone stopped including Naruto. His skin once again riddled with cursed marks. They slowly disappeared like earlier.

A silver-haired woman revealed herself. "_If Kakashi was female,"_ he thought blankly. "A good day to you" she greeted. Naruto smiled, "Good day" he responded. She approached him, "boss, be careful, he is incredibly dangerous," said Tatsumi. She raised her hand to silence him.

"You could have killed them all," she said. "Maybe" he responded in a sing-song voice. She bowed, "Thank you"

"You are welcome, they merely wanted to kill me to protect each other so it's fine" he responded. She nodded and looked him in the eye. "Tell me, what is a warrior like yourself doing here?" she asked.

"My maid and I were hunting a bear so we ran in this direction by chance" he responded ."So you guys are night raid ?"

She began sweating slightly. She stayed silent for a bit before she nodded slowly. "Yes," she finally responded.

"What is your goal" he became serious and added a bit of KI. She flinched and began picking her answers carefully. The others were frozen by the dark aura.

Akame dropped her sword, Tatsumi fainted causing the puppy to stand by him though avoiding Naruto for obvious reasons, Lubbock was sweating, Sheele was shivering along with Leone and Bulat.

She gulped and opened her mouth but the words would not come out. "W**el**l?" his voice deepened. "W-w-we rid, the world of scum who, who, who make life a living hell f-for o-o-other-r-r people. Y-your girlfriend is no exception"

"I AM NOT HIS GIRLFRIEND!"

Naruto chuckled, and the pressure disappeared. "I see." He responded, "Perhaps I should join you. But I hate the killing part" he said but then he sighed. "Perhaps you should" she saw the opportunity to turn the tides of the war. "_Esdeath won't be as worry some with him here"_

"Okay I'll join," he said with her smile.

They all sighed in relief. "Aria let's go"

"Yes m-m-m"

"Master" he helped

"master" she spat out. Naruto blushed and began dancing in joy causing everyone else to sweatdrop.

Naruto approached Akame who collapsed as the cursed marks disappeared from her body.

**END**

**After thinking about it, Bulat is more likely to survive when Naruto is present. Meaning that he will keep incursion. I gave Tatsumi, the Canis Lykaon and I feel like it is a suitable replacement for the incursion armour.**

**Also Naruto will not join night raid officially. He will be their security of sorts. Also Aria is safe from Tatsumi as long Naruto is around, we all know Tatsumi isn't dumb enough to attack him.**

**Aria will be a type of Grayfia to Naruto**


End file.
